Flying Without Wings
by lunarwolvesshadow
Summary: Set after Spiderman 2. Spidey reflects on his life and those around him.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Spiderman. If I did, I would be on my own private island complete with little trees made of money and my own monkey servants and.....

* * *

The wind roars past my ears as I swing five stories above the streets of New York. 

Other than that, it's pretty quiet and _cold_ up here in this freezing January weather. The fact that my only form of protection against the bite of winter is a spandex suit doesn't help make matters any better. Even the thugs and thieves have decided to stay inside and away from the snow. Don't get me wrong, web-slinging is one of the best forms of fun a guy with mutated arachnid DNA can have.

So why am I out here on a snowy January night? Well technically, its morning seeing as it's 2 am. But I am out here mainly because I needed some time to think.

My life has become almost a fairy tale. I mean really now, it's laughable to think about what has happened these past few years. I go from being Nerdman with the amazing power to write A reports, to Spiderman, with all of the abilities of a spider. I used to have trouble lifting up a coffee table. Now I can lift up cars without breaking a sweat.

I'm fast and I'm strong. Yet responsibility always keeps me from going overboard. Warns that I must protect those dear to me, like Aunt May and MJ. It lets me think that I _can_ make it up to him. That I won't fail. Again.

I turn in mid-swing and pull up hard on my web. This in turn causes me to shoot up in the air. For a moment, gravity has no hold on me. For a moment, I am flying without wings. Then gravity catches me and once more I start to fall. However, instead of falling five stories down into the streets, I land on a rooftop.

Everyone I know seems to have left me.

The few people that I knew from school have all left. Flash became a star athlete ya know. Plays pro football now. Now he can bash his empty head with the best of them.

Harry. Harry.... is an entirely different subject now.... In a way, he too has left me. He is no longer my best friend, my brother. He.. he is not himself anymore. His obsession with Spiderman, his anger at me for the reluctance I showed when the topic came up.

His rage and his dissidence at finally realizing who I was.

He's gone missing now. No one knows where he is. I've never seen him while I was out patrolling the streets and I doubt I ever will.

Even people who I've met outside of school, have all gone.

Norman Osborn left me a while ago. I'm talking about the man, not what he became, the monster, the Green Goblin. He was like a father to me when Uncle Ben died. The whole family was practically part of my own. It was painful to lose all of that.

The demon had robbed me of them. The green demon with a goblin's face. It almost killed Mary Jane. It almost killed a group of innocent children. It would have killed me. And it hurts even more to know that it was Norman who commanded all of this chaos.

That thing is nothing but a killer. A laughing insane killer. A murderer with sharp silver teeth and gold eyes. Nothing more. But it still haunts me.

I sigh watching my breath rise into the air and dissipate into nothing. Standing up from my crouch, I walk to the edge of the rooftop. I just stand there looking down on the city. There are, oh I'd say, five to ten people out on the streets tonight. Half of them are beggars and homeless looking for a shelter. I close my eyes and lean forward. I start to patrol one final time.

Yep. It seems that everyone has left me. Even the recent people I see in my life are gone.

One of the sweetest and most loving ladies that I ever knew is dead. Rosalie Octavius. She was so devoted to her husband. When those two were together, I knew that they cared so much about the other. Then the accident happened. And she was gone. It was no wonder that Otto fell apart without her.

Otto. In the short time that I knew him, he too, became a father figure. We were so alike yet, so different. We had a love of science and both of us had skill in that area. However, he had balance. I had Spiderman. He worked to accomplish his dreams. I was chained to responsibility.

Even after the accident, things didn't change. We were still flip sides of the same coin. The only difference this time was that Doc Ock was to be compared to Spiderman.

I believe that Doc Ock and Otto are different. Not like Norman and the Green Goblin. Doc Ock was just Otto being controlled by the arms. That's why I could reach him in the end. Why I and half of New York are still here today.

Sometimes I have nightmares. Nightmares where I am fighting an opponent who has no true face. The ones he has are constantly changing and shifting. We fight for a while, but in the end I kill him. It always ends this way. In death.

Is this what is to become of me? Everyone I know will become an enemy to Spiderman? Will I kill them too? Like how I kill the monsters that plague me in my sleep?

I decide that I have been out long enough. It's too cold out. No one is out, it's snowing, and it's 3:30 am now. I start to head home. Home. Funny, I never used to think of it as _home_. I guess I feel this way because I now have some one waiting for me there. Mary Jane. You are one of the rare few who has never left me. You know who I am, and you still accept me. You worry, but you understand. I hope that you know just how precious you are to me. I would protect you with my life, with no second thoughts about it.

I'm almost there, Mary Jane. Soon I will be hom- wait a second.

I recognize this feeling. My spider-sense.

It's only a slight ping that I feel though. I almost didn't even feel it. Judging by the way that my sense is acting, it must be a petty thief or small-time criminal just passing by. I swing over and land on the side of a building. I focus my concentration and realize that there is something near the alleyway across the street. I look over and see a figure dart away into the alley's darkness. Seconds later, I hear heavy thuds.

I take one big leap and land near where the figure was standing only moments ago.

There is no one there.

I look down and see foot prints in the snow. I follow them all the way to a dead end. There the prints stop. I look up and see cracks in the wall. Crack that were similar to the ones made by the...

No. I can't deal with this now. I... I have to go home now.

If the time comes, we will meet again.

And I have a feeling that the time will be very soon.

* * *

Yay! Inspiration finally struck! Huzzah! 

Hope all of you out there liked it!

Please review too! ;D


End file.
